Courage
by darren'sgirl
Summary: Klaine, from friends to family and disagreements in-between,Kurt and Blaine live thier teenage years and beyond together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi There!**

**I'm the author of this fanfic and I just wanted to tell you that this is my first one and that I hope you like it. I want everyone who reviews and finds a mistake to please tell me! Now, not everything follows the exact format in Glee, so try not to get too confused! In this fic, Blaine goes to McKinley and it starts after the "Original Songs" episode. Hope you like it!**

**Love, darren'sgirl**

Courage

Chapter One

Blaine sat at his desk during eighth period tapping his pencil. He looked at the clock for what seemed to be the hundredth time in five minutes. It was almost two, almost time until he could see Kurt. Blaine began to get his things together and in his messenger bag. Once he closed the bag, the bell rang and he was out of his desk and at the door.

Kurt walked out of his eighth period math class and found Blaine standing outside of the classroom, breathless. "Hey, you," he grinned.

"Did you run all the way here from the _other side of the school_?" Kurt asked while giggling as the two walked down the hallway, hand in hand.

"Well I had to see you. It felt like ages!" Blaine whimpered, hugging his boyfriend.

"We saw each other last period, at gym remember? I don't believe forty-five minutes is _that _long." Kurt smiled.

"It is to me." Blaine said looking at his boyfriend with his best puppy dog eyes, "You had to have missed this face."

"I did," Kurt grinned, stealing a kiss.

"I knew it. So what do we have planned this afternoon? Shopping, sitting around, movies…?"

"Well, I have a boatload of homework-"

"…sitting around it is!" Blaine cut Kurt off.

Both boys laughed and by then, they had reached Kurt's car. Blaine opened up the driver's door for Kurt to get in. Before Kurt got inside the car Blaine pulled him close and whispered in his ear, "…I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt breathed back. They kissed for what could have been days, months, or years and broke apart, but not willingly. Kurt sighed and smiled. Blaine kissed him on the cheek, while admiring his beautiful grin, walked to the other side of the car and got inside.

Blaine was sitting up against the headboard of Kurt's bed and Kurt was sitting across from him on the edge of the bed. Kurt had a textbook and a worksheet sitting on his lap, and Blaine had a book next to him. Both of the boys neglected their work and were talking and laughing. "I can't believe I only answered one question on this worksheet! You are too distracting Blaine!" Kurt giggled.

"Well, I have a feeling that you distract me more than I do you." Blaine said.

"And how is that possible?"

"To start off you are beautiful, then when you smile, the room glows, and when you talk, your eyes glow and your face changes with every emotion. I love everything about you Kurt, and I just want to let you know every chance I get." Blaine grinned at Kurt's expression.

Kurt had never felt like this before, no one has ever said anything like that to him before. When Blaine finished, Kurt smiled more than he ever did before. He leaned forward and kissed Blaine. "You're beautiful too, and smart, talented, charming, loving, and just amazing. I can't imagine being without you. What if I stopped somebody else going down those stairs?" Kurt asked, remembering the moment he and Blaine had met.

"Let's not worry about ifs, let's worry about now. And right now we should worry about our homework, as much as I want to just talk to you forever, that's not a great excuse for our lovely teachers," Blaine smirked.

Kurt blushed at the comment and turned back to his work. How did he become _this _lucky? To have Blaine, so many friends, and a fabulous family? How did a kid like him get this lucky? He looked at Blaine, who was now reading a chapter of _Romeo and Juliet_ for his Literature class. His brown eyes were in full concentration, and his eyebrows were furrowed. Kurt looked at Blaine's soft pink lips; they were mouthing the words from the book, which Kurt guessed confused him. When Kurt just looked at his boyfriend his stomach flipped. He sighed and returned to his homework.

When Blaine heard Kurt sigh, he looked up from his book and smiled at his boyfriend's expression. He seemed to only be paying half of his attention to his homework. There had to be something on his mind. He placed two fingers under the boy's chin and lifted Kurt's head so he was looking at him. "You look like you're thinking about something that isn't Spanish. Are you okay, babe?" Blaine asked worriedly.

"I'm just thinking about how much I love you. You're so adorable." Kurt grinned.

"It's a gift," Blaine smiled, "but you're more adorable."

"It's a gift." Kurt mimicked Blaine.

They both laughed. They herd the door open downstairs. "Hey Kurt, I'm home! Is Finn here?" Burt screamed up the stairs.

"Nah, he's with Puck. Blaine's here." Kurt yelled back.

"I figured, hello Blaine."

"Hi, Mr. Hummel! How was work?" Blaine asked.

"Great, its funny how you ask these things but Kurt doesn't." Burt laughed.

"Hey," Kurt smiled, "I forgot."

"Do your homework boys." Burt said as he walked into the kitchen to get a water bottle.

"I like you're dad, Kurt. He is accepting, unlike mine…" Blaine trailed off.

Kurt got up so he could be closer to Blaine and pulled him into a hug. "I love you Blaine. You have to stop worrying about your dad, he will come around, I promise. Just know that your decision is to be gay, it's not his decision." Kurt said. He kissed Blaine's forehead, and then put his hands on Blaine's cheeks. "Don't ever forget who you are." He kissed Blaine for a long time. A warm feeling plunging through him as their lips met.

"Thank you, Kurt. I love you too, forever and always." Blaine kissed Kurt back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi There!**

**Well, I know it took a while for me to update but I had to figure out how to do it first****. So here is chapter two. It's longer than chapter one and involves a lot of Klaine fluff! I want to thank my first reviewer and my unofficial-beta readers! Love you all!**

**Love, darren'sgirl**

Chapter 2

Kurt woke up to _Defying Gravity _from the Broadway musical, _Wicked_, playing from his phone. He rolled over in bed with a groan. He looked at his alarm clock and groaned again at the time, six o' clock. "This better be important…" Kurt said through clenched teeth as he picked up the phone.

"Kurt, baby, I'm sorry to wake you up this early but I couldn't wait another minute without at least hearing your voice. I miss you, and I'm lonely all by myself in this big house," Blaine said. Since he had transferred from Dalton to McKinley Blaine had to live in one of his family's many houses, which was closest to Lima. Blaine's parents had to work so they couldn't stay with him. Kurt wanted Blaine to stay at his house, but Burt was still undecided. "So, I was wondering if you wanted to meet me at Starbucks around six thirty? I will bring muffins for breakfast?" Blaine offered.

"Okay, but since you woke me up, you have to pay for the coffee." Kurt smiled as he hears an overdramatic sigh from the other line.

"If I _must_." Blaine drew out the must. They both laughed. "You aren't mad at me, are you?"

"No, Blaine. I completely understand that you are all alone. I would never be mad at you for missing me! I love you."

"I love you too, see you at Starbucks!" Blaine hung up after he heard Kurt's end of the line beep. He had a great idea and he had a half an hour to make it happen.

Kurt walked into the coffee shop wearing a black button-up shirt, a vintage hat and skinny jeans. He barely had time to take in the smells of Starbucks when he was pulled into a huge hug from behind. He turned his head around to see Blaine holding him with a goofy grin on his face. "Hey." He said after a kiss.

"You sure know how to surprise someone, don't you, Anderson?" Kurt asked, laughing.

"It's a specialty of mine." Blaine said lazily. "Want some coffee?"

"Please!" Kurt cried.

The two boys got in line and waited until a cashier named Jimmy offered his help. "Hi, uh, could I have a Grande nonfat mocha latte and a medium drip?" Blaine asked. Kurt looked up at him with love. It still surprised him when Blaine knew his order exactly. Jimmy gave them their order and accepted Blaine's money. They walked over to the table Blaine saved for them. It had two muffins on it.

"Awe, chocolate chip is my favorite! Thanks Blainey!" Kurt giggled.

"You sound like a little girl, and please don't call me that!" Blaine whined.

"I thought it was cute. Now that I know you don't like it, it is a permanent pet name." Kurt laughed.

"Oh great," Blaine laughed. He looked at Kurt with a loving look in his face. He didn't know how he deserved such a wonderful person. He didn't know how anything could get better, as long as he was with Kurt, nothing could go wrong. He smiled at Kurt's happy face, and that's when he remembered his idea. "So, I have a surprise for you…"

"Really? What is it? Do you have it with you? Can I have it?" Kurt was sitting up straight and had a look of extreme interest on his face.

"I'm sorry to say that you will have to wait." Blaine said, happy with Kurt's response. "Yup, you have to wait until glee practice. But I promise it's worth the wait."

Kurt slumped in his chair and gave Blaine puppy dog eyes. He made a whimpering sound and looked hopeful, "Awe, please Blainey? Can I have it now? I want it now!" Blaine just nodded his head, which made his curls on his head bounce around. Kurt gave up and just ate his muffin and took a big slurp of his latte.

"So, how did you sleep?" Blaine asked, changing the subject.

"Wonderful, except for the fact that I was woken up at an ungrateful time." Kurt said, glaring at Blaine.

"I said I was sorry!" Blaine whined.

"I know, I was just messing with you!" Kurt giggled. "Well, how was your sleep?"

"Well out of the five hours of sleep that I got last night, I believe it was nice." Blaine said.

"Five hours? Blaine are you crazy?" Kurt asked.

"I guess so." Blaine responded. "Well, it seems that we're done with our lovely breakfast. Would you like to go to school? I can follow you to your house and you can drop your car off there and we can go to school in mine."

"Okay," Kurt said as they walked out of Starbucks, "see you at my house." Blaine pulled him into a kiss and Kurt couldn't help but blush. They separated, Kurt to get into his Navigator and Blaine to get into his Mercedes.

"Okay, class, this week we have been working on young artists. Does anyone have a song they have been working on?" Mr. Shue asked when everyone in the New Directions had settled.

Blaine raised his hand and said, "Uh, yeah Mr. Shue. I have a one." Kurt looked at him with a raised eyebrow, was this his surprise?

"Go ahead Blaine. What song are you singing?" Mr. Shue asked the boy.

"Ah, I'm singing _Not Alone _by Darren Criss." Blaine said, sitting down at the piano and smiling. Mr. Shue waved, signaling for him to start. Blaine nodded and then looked at Kurt. Kurt was staring at him in awe and Blaine knew why. Darren Criss was Kurt's favorite artist. Blaine started playing the piano without even taking his eyes away from Kurt's.

_I've been alone,_

_Surrounded by darkness._

_And I've seen how heartless,_

_The world can be._

Kurt was grinning ear to ear and couldn't help but cry a little. Blaine got up and let the pianist take over the music.

_And I've seen you crying,_

_Felt like it was hopeless._

_I'll always do my best to make you see…_

Blaine walked up to Kurt and took his hand. Kurt stood up, but he was blushing furiously. Blaine took both of his boyfriend's hands and they started to dance to the music.

_That, baby, you're not alone._

_Cause you're here with me._

_And nothing's ever going to bring us down._

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true._

_It don't matter what'll come to be,_

_I know you're love is all I need,_

_To make it through._

Blaine gave Kurt a quick kiss. Both boys completely ignored the clapping and cheers coming from the rest of the class. Mr. Shue looked at the two boys dancing and couldn't help but smile at how cute they were. Blaine continued to sing.

_Now I know it ain't easy._

_But it ain't hard trying._

_Every time I see you smiling,_

_And I feel you so close to me._

_And you tell me…_

Kurt was crying as Blaine twirled him around the room. Blaine held Kurt's face in his hands and sang his heart out.

_That, baby, you're not alone._

_Cause you're here with me,_

_And nothing's ever going to bring us down._

_Cause nothing can keep me from loving you,_

_And you know it's true._

_It don't matter what'll come to be. _

_Our love is all we need to make it through._

Blaine let his boyfriend sit back down and he sat at the piano again. He didn't even look at the keys and kept his eyes locked on Kurt's.

_Well I still have trouble._

_I trip and stumble,_

_Trying to make sense of things sometimes._

_And I look for reasons,_

_But I don't need 'em. _

_All I need is to look in you're eyes,_

_And I realize…_

Blaine was singing the best he ever did, just for the boy sitting in front of him, and he knew it was worth it.

_That, baby, I'm not alone._

_Cause you're here with me._

_And nothing's ever going to take us down._

_Cause nothing can ever keep me from loving you._

_And you know it's true._

_It don't matter what'll come to be._

_Our love is all we need to make it through._

Blaine finished and stood up, bowing. Everyone in the room was clapping and most of the girls, and Kurt, were crying. Kurt stood up and ran to his boyfriend; he hugged him until Mr. Shue suggested they sit down so they could continue class. "That was the best surprise, ever." Kurt said when they sat down.

"Well I got the idea when we were talking this morning and you said that you wouldn't get mad at me for being alone. So I've been practicing since we hung up." Blaine explained. Kurt, who was overwhelmed with love for Blaine leaned in and gave him a long kiss. By the time both boys were done talking Mr. Shue was explaining to the group that Darren Criss was considered an artist even though he wasn't on the radio.

Kurt's fingers were entwined in Blaine's as they walked down the hallway of McKinley on their way to lunch. The hallways were fairly empty because Mr. Shue had held Blaine back to tell him how great the performance was and how much he sounded like Darren Criss himself. The boys were talking about the song when they turned a corner and were pushed down to the ground.

"What…?" Kurt gasped as he processed what had happened. Blaine looked up to see who pushed them and cursed when he saw Karofsky towering over them with a grimace on his face.

"Hey, why don't you stop it with all this puppy love? It's making everyone else puke; do you want to make everyone sick?" Karofsky sneered. He shoved Blaine into a locker and pushed him when he tried to get up.

Kurt began to cry silently and was kicked in the head by Karofsky. Blaine gasped and he jumped up to look at the larger boy straight in the face and said through gritted teeth, "If you touch him again, I swear you will regret everything you have done to hurt him. You will not say another nasty word to him and you will never again bring a frown to his face. Now, I suggest you go to your next class until I notify a teacher of what you did to us today."

Karofsky looked at the pathetic things in front of him and decided they weren't worth it. He pushed Blaine out of his way and walked down the hall in extreme anger. Blaine kneeled down next to Kurt and picked up his shaking body. Kurt's face was pale white and he was crying. Kurt's forehead was bruised and swollen and showed that Karofsky had kicked him there. Kurt seemed to be looking in the distance.

"Kurt? Hey, baby, look at me!" Blaine said, moving Kurt's head so he was looking at him. "I got rid of him. He's gone and he won't be hurting you any time soon. Kurt, I promise that as long as I'm here, you will not be hurt. Remember to stay courageous. Courage." Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's forehead and immediately moved it when Kurt winced. "Why don't we take you to the nurse and get that iced? Come on."

"Blaine..." Kurt said weakly as they walked down the hall with Kurt leaning against Blaine. "… Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm going to get ice for my arm because I landed on it but I need to worry about your head first." Blaine said calmly.

"Okay and thank you." Kurt said, snuggling his head on Blaine's shoulder as they turned a corner and reached the nurse's office. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head and then opened the door. "Hi, Mrs. Wilson. Could we have ice for his head and my arm?"

"Okay, sweetie why don't you two sit down? What happened?" The nurse asked with concern.

"We just had a little run in with another student. Everything is okay though." Blaine said as calmly as he could. The nurse nodded and handed Blaine two towels with ice packs in them. Blaine took the first one and rested it on his arm, the other one he took and put on Kurt's forehead. Blaine held it there and gently rubbed the boy's hair soothingly.

"What class are you boys supposed to be in?" Blaine asked Blaine.

"Lunch." Blaine responded.

"Okay, when the swelling goes down on his head, you can go to the lunchroom. I will give you a note so they can give you your lunches." The nurse said in a soothing voice.

"Blaine. I'm not too hungry anymore. Can we just stay here until next period?" Kurt asked and Blaine could tell that he was still crying.

"Hun, you have to calm down. I know it was horrible, what he did to us, but I don't want you to stress out over it. Please calm down. It hurts me to see you like this." Blaine was still combing his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. He kissed Kurt's forehead very lightly and then placed the ice back.

When the bell finally rang, Kurt had stopped crying and his forehead was no longer swollen just badly bruised. The nurse suggested putting ice on it that night. The boys walked out into the hall and parted so Blaine could go to his math class and Kurt could go to his History class.

Kurt, Blaine and Finn were sitting on the Hummel- Hudson couch watching T.V. that afternoon. Blaine was holding Kurt's hand and Kurt was resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. Finn wasn't paying as much attention to the T.V. show as he was to the two boys next to him. He looked at the way Blaine kept his hand firmly in Kurt's and the way Kurt leaned on Blaine and hugged him tightly. Finn wondered if this was real love. He wanted to know what real love was. So, when Kurt got up to go to the bathroom Finn knew he had his chance to ask Blaine.

"Blaine?" Finn looked at the boy next to him.

"Hmm?"

"Well, I was wondering, do you… uh… do you, like, love Kurt?" Finn asked in an awkward tone. Blaine looked at him in surprise. He wasn't expecting that question. He turned to look at Finn better.

"I love Kurt, Finn. I love him more than I can express. I love everything about him. Why do you ask?"

"Well, how do you know that you love someone? How do you know you truly love Kurt?"

Blaine wasn't really surprised that Finn was asking these questions but he was curious. "Well, when I see Kurt my heart skips a beat, when I hear him talk I can't concentrate on anything but him. I know I love him because I would die for him, I would do anything for him. He is my one true love and I can't even imagine a world without him."

"Blaine, you are the sweetest, most amazing person in the entire world. I love you so much!" Kurt cried as he ran into Blaine's arms and kissed him. Finn turned red, he hoped Kurt only heard what Blaine said. He turned back to the T.V., he really didn't want to watch Blaine and Kurt make out on the couch next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi There!**

**I worked really hard on this one. I have finally brought the Warblers into the picture. I also have some more New Directions. Hope you like it. It will hopefully be longer than the last one. Thanks for all of your reviews. Special thanks to my un-official beta reader, you are the best! I hope you realize that you have already read the chapter this time… **

**Love, darren'sgirl**

CHAPTER 3

"Wes, I don't know how many times I am going to have to say this but I am staying at McKinley."… "No, I am not an alien."... "Yes, I am staying here."... "I do miss you guys but I have to be here for Kurt."… "I have to go Wes. Tell David I said hi."… "Goodbye, Wes!"

"I love hearing your conversations with him." Kurt smirked when Blaine hung up. He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and traced pictures on his chest. Both of them were sitting next to each other on Kurt's bed, leaning against the headboard.

"What are you drawing?" Blaine asked, looking at his shirt, where Kurt was working on an invisible picture.

"A Klainbow." Kurt said simply.

"What in the name of Katy Perry is a Klainbow?" Blaine asked, laughing.

"According to Mercedes, Rachel, and the other New Directions we are a Klainbow. Klaine is Kurt+ Blaine and we make a Klainebow because we somehow spread our love everywhere." Kurt explained.

"Yes because _that _makes perfect sense." Blaine said sarcastically. "But I think it's cute. So I guess Klaine is our couple name?" Kurt nodded. Blaine smiled and Kissed Kurt for a long time. Kurt kissed him back, he placed a hand on Blaine's face and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's body.

There was a knock on the door and Blaine and Kurt broke apart. Kurt took a breath to concentrate and said,"Who is it?"

"TADA!" Wes screamed as he opened the door with a loud bang. Two more boys followed him, David and Nick. Blaine and Kurt jumped up off the bed, smoothing out the wrinkles from their clothes. Wes ran to Blaine and grabbed him in a big bear hug, while David and Nick hugged Kurt and said hi.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked. "How did you get in the house?"

"Well, we were about to ring the doorbell, but your dad came up the driveway at the right time. He let us in as long as we surprised you." David explained.

"Thanks dad." Kurt said sarcastically as his dad walked past his open door. Burt nodded with a grin on his face.

"So why were you guys here originally?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well we just happened to have two extra tickets to the Katy Perry benefit concert at Ohio State." Wes said, waving two tickets in front of Blaine and Kurt's eyes.

Blaine looked like he could kiss Wes a million times. Kurt looked happy but not as happy as Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt with a pleading look on his face. Kurt nodded, "We're in."

Kurt woke up warm and happy. He wasn't sure why until he noticed that Blaine's arms were wrapped around his torso. He jumped in surprise and woke Blaine up, that's when he remembered that he invited Blaine to sleep over last night when they came home from the concert.

"Hey, babe, are you awake?" Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear. His breath lingered there. Kurt's spine tingled and he turned around. He kissed Blaine long on the lips, clutching his face. "I take that as a yes." Blaine said when they broke apart.

Kurt mumbled in agreement and kissed Blaine again, this time it was more firm and he felt his body mold against Blaine's. Blaine kissed back, pulling Kurt tighter towards him. They stopped for a moment and Kurt breathed, "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said back. He began to kiss Kurt again until there was a knock on the door. "Oh great, I don't think we will ever be alone!"

"Ah, Yes?" Kurt answered the knock.

"Kurt, it's me." Burt said through the door. "I thought I heard voices, did Blaine sleep over last night?"

"Uh, yeah Blaine's here. Sorry I didn't ask but you were asleep when we came home and he seemed really tired." Kurt responded.

"Okay, see you boys at breakfast." Burt said as he began to descend the steps.

"Thank God you're Dad knocks. If he just walked in I would have been kicked out of this house and back in Dalton before you could say _Last Friday Night_." Blaine said to Kurt with a smile.

"Yes, well why don't we try being more careful in my house." Kurt said. "And, I'm hungry so let's go down to eat."

"You said it babe!" Blaine said as he and Kurt raced down the steps and into the Kitchen.

"Settle down boys, settle down!" Carole said when Blaine beat Kurt and was fist pumping the air and blowing kisses to his "fans" (A.K.A. Finn).

Blaine sat down next to Kurt and Finn at the table. He turned to Kurt, "So, it's Saturday, do we have any plans?"

"Well I planned to go to the mall with Mercedes and her new boyfriend Cody. I told them you might come, so…" Kurt trailed off.

"…so I will come!" Blaine said happily, kissing Kurt on the cheek.

Kurt and Mercedes were skimming through clothes for Mercedes and talking about glee club and their boyfriends while Blaine and Cody were talking about soccer.

"I seriously don't get why Rachel doesn't really trust Blaine yet." Kurt said.

"I think she is upset that after he kissed her and when on a few dates with her that he was still gay. She also thinks that he is still a Warbler and is spying on us." Mercedes responded, rolling her eyes.

"Well as long as everyone else likes him, I really don't care what Rachel thinks. Mostly I'm glad to see his wardrobe expand. He looks great in a blazer but, damn! He looks hot in skinny jeans." Kurt said, eyeing Blaine.

Blaine caught Kurt staring at him and winked. Kurt winked back and then returned to clothes shopping. "So, do you play soccer?" Blaine asked Cody.

"Yah, I play for my school's team. I'm a forward." Cody said.

"Ah, I used to play soccer but it didn't really stick." Blaine said, remembering his soccer days.

"Cool, so how did you and Kurt meet?" Cody asked.

"Well, he was sent by ND to spy on the Warblers and wasn't sure where the Warbler's Hall was. There were so many people going down the steps and he just happened to stop me to ask. We were best friends and we both liked each other. Kurt loved me from the second we met. It took me time to realize it, but I loved him too." Blaine explained. "How did you and Mercedes meet?"

"Well, I was at the Starbucks and she was there too. We bumped into each other and I accidentally made her drop her coffee. I bought her a new one and we sat together and started to talk. By the end, we were planning our next date." Cody said, clearly in love.

Blaine suggested that they catch up with the other two. When Blaine reached Kurt he pulled him close and kissed him. Kurt, who was in the middle of telling Mercedes that every time he kissed Blaine he felt like he could melt, was taken by surprise. Mercedes laughed and greeted Cody with a small kiss. Blaine and Kurt had yet to break apart, "Ahem." Mercedes said.

"They want us to stop." Blaine mumbled, lips brushing over Kurt's.

"I know." Kurt whispered. Then, he kissed Blaine even more. Mercedes glared at her best friend.

"Kurt? Blaine? I know you guys are in love and all but I will ditch you if I have to stand here and watch you guys make out." Mercedes snapped. Kurt groaned and pulled away from Blaine. He held Blaine's hand and walked with Mercedes and Cody to the next rack of clothes.

"Okay kids, this week I want to do duets again. Just like last time it will be a competition, except this time the winners get to sing a duet at Nationals!" Mr. Shue said during Glee rehearsal on Monday. Blaine looked at Kurt and they both smiled. They were so going to win this thing.

"I have the perfect song." Blaine whispered.

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"_Dress and Tie _by Charlene Kaye featuring Darren Criss." Blaine said.

"Wow, nice choice." Kurt said, "I was expecting Justin Bieber or something." Kurt smiled.

"Oh shush! I came up with singing Candles for Regionals." Blaine said, mockingly offended.

"Okay, I'll give you that…" Kurt said.

"So, I know that everyone sang a song last week except for Kurt and since we have like, twenty minutes left in the period I figured he could do his song, if he has one." Mr. Shue said looking at Kurt.

"Ah, yeah, I have a song. It's for Blaine, actually." Kurt said, getting up in front of the class. "It's, Beautiful_ Soul _by Jesse McCartney." Mr. Shue sat down and let Kurt take center stage. Blaine was staring at Kurt with love in his eyes, he never really saw Kurt as one to sing Jesse McCartney.

_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

Everyone in the room was looking at Kurt in astonishment; he was AMAZINGG when it came to Jesse McCartney. Blaine sat there and stared at his boyfriend who was dancing across the room, failing to take his eyes off his boyfriend.

_You're the one I wanna chase._

_You're the one I wanna hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

Kurt danced his way over to Blaine. He sat on the older boy's lap and began to play with his curly hair.

_I know that you are something special._

_To you I'd be always faithful._

_I want to be what you always needed._

_Then I'll hope you see the heart in me._

Kurt kissed Blaine on the cheek and then started to dance around the chairs. Blaine laughed at the excitement such a person could hold.

_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and you're beautiful soul._

Kurt was singing around all the girls and boys of the club- besides Blaine- and shaking his head. He truly didn't want anyone, didn't need anyone, wasn't in love with anyone, except for Blaine.

_You're the one I wanna chase._

_You're the one I wanna hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

Kurt had grabbed Blaine by now and Blaine was twirling him around the room. Kurt continued to sing his heart out.

_You might need time to think it over._

_But I'm just fine with moving forward._

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance._

_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try._

Kurt stopped in the middle of the room and looked Blaine straight in the face. He placed his hands on his cheeks and sang.

_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and you're beautiful soul._

_You're the one I wanna chase._

_You're the one I wanna hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

Kurt placed his hands in Blaine's and rested they put their foreheads together.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Baby do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't want to waste you're time._

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just want to know if you feel it too._

_There is nothing left to hide._

Kurt Kissed Blaine for a small second on the mouth and let him sit down as he finished the song.

_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and you're beautiful soul._

_You're the one I wanna chase._

_You're the one I wanna hold._

_I won't let another minute go to waste._

_I want you and your soul…_

_I don't want another pretty face._

_I don't want just anyone to hold._

_I don't want my love to go to waste._

_I want you and your beautiful soul._

Kurt finished the song and took multiple overdramatic bows when everyone in the classroom was clapping. Blaine walked up to Kurt and held him by the waist. "That was beautiful." He said. He leaned in and kissed Kurt full on the lips. Kurt put his hand on the back of Blaine's neck and kissed back, smiling into the kiss.

"Okay, boys, back to you're seats, uh, please." Mr. Shue said, ignoring the cheers coming from all of the students except for Finn who seemed uncomfortable. "Well, that was a very good performance Kurt. I didn't know you could sing in that key as well as you did."

"Oh, thank you Mr. Shue. I had no idea either until I sang the song just now." Kurt smiled. Blaine laughed and put his arm around his boyfriend's waist. Everyone processed what he said and laughed.

"Are you trying to tell us that you didn't even rehearse that dance before this?" Santana asked with wide eyes.

"That was better than the single ladies dance. So I kind of might be gay now." Puck said.

"Kurt, are you sure you're gay? I really wish you weren't" Tina said, earning a look from Mike.

"Hey, hey, hey, he's mine! Didn't you notice that the whole song was about him only liking me?" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt so close that they could have morphed into one person.

"Well, A. Yes, that was made up on the spot. B. Puck, stay with Lauren you have no chance with me. C. Yes, I'm gay. And D. Blaine I love you but I can't breathe!" Kurt gasped. Blaine realized he was squeezing him and loosened his grip. Kurt smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Okay, then…" Mr. Shue said awkwardly. "Well the periods over in a few seconds. You guys can leave."

_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream,_

_The way you turn me on…_

"Kurt, are you singing Teenage Dream?" Blaine asked Kurt, laughing. Kurt walked out of his walk-in closet blushing.

"Well, yes." Kurt said. When he saw Blaine's look he added, "It's not like you don't sing Blackbird all the time." Blaine blushed.

"I guess you're right." Blaine admitted. "Hey, are you done yet?"

"Blaine, if we are going to go on a date, I would prefer to look nice. It takes time to look as fabulous as I do every day." Kurt said, giving Blaine his signature look.

"Okay, okay! Now hurry up! Our reservations are for seven and its six thirty!" Blaine said, gesturing for Kurt to go back into the closet. He waited ten more minutes until Kurt walked out.

Blaine's jaw dropped to the floor and his eyes bugged out. Kurt was wearing the tightest jeans Blaine had ever seen. He had white boots, a grey button down top and a black vest. His hair was styled to perfection and in the fitted shirt you could see Kurt's small, but toned muscles.

"Blaine? You have drool on you're chin. Wipe it up before it gets all over that designer shirt." Kurt said, giggling.

"Wow, babe, you look, wow." Blaine said, neglecting to wipe the drool.

"Blaine, my eyes are up here." Kurt said as he walked over with a napkin, wiping Blaine's chin.

"Why don't we… uh… go?" Blaine suggested. He grabbed Kurt's hand and the two of them walked out the door. When they reached downstairs Carole was in the kitchen cooking dinner for Burt, Finn and herself.

"Have fun on your date boys!" She said, hugging them both.

"Thank you!" They chorused.

Burt and Finn walked into the kitchen. Finn smiled at Blaine and Kurt. Burt looked at his son, "Have fun kids. Don't be too long." Then he looked at Blaine, "Remember the curfew is eleven." Blaine nodded.

Soon, the boys were in Kurt's navigator, heading to Breadstix. Blaine couldn't take his eyes of off of Kurt. The way he had his one hand on the wheel and his other hand was drumming on the window. He loved how Kurt's blue eyes darted from the road to the side view mirrors. Kurt was softly singing along to the radio and Blaine couldn't stand how cute he looked. He leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek and giggled at how Kurt's face immediately burned red.

"Blaine, I'm trying to concentrate…"

"Yah, but I couldn't help myself, you're so beautiful."

"You sure do know how to make me blush." Kurt giggled as Blaine grabbed his free hand and kissed his fingers. They drove for a couple more moments and then Kurt pulled into the parking lot.

Blaine jumped out of the car and rushed over to the Kurt's door and opened it. Kurt couldn't help but think of a puppy whenever Blaine did something like this. He took Blaine's hand as he got out of the car and they walked to the restaurant.

Blaine walked up to a woman standing at a podium looking at a seating chart and said, "I, uh, have a reservation."

"Name?" The woman looked up.

"Anderson."

"Ah, you can follow me." The woman said. She grabbed two menus and walked over to a table for two in the corner. She set the menus down and told the boys that their waitress would be there in a few minutes.

"So? I was thinking we get the big pasta bowl and share it?" Blaine said, not even glancing at the menu.

'Sure." He said with a smile. "Looking for a Lady and the Tramp scene?"

"Maybe… ", Blaine giggled.

"Hi my name is Lex, I'll be you're waitress this evening." The waitress said in a bored monotone. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"Hi, we'll both have diet cokes." Blaine said.

When Blaine spoke Lex, who had to have been Blaine and Kurt's age, looked up from her pad. She smiled, "OMG, you're Blaine Anderson, right? You're that lead singer for the Warblers! I go to the Girls school!"

"Uh, well I transferred to McKinley High, but yeah that's me." Blaine smirked.

"Well, here's my number if you want to call me sometime." Lex said pushing a piece of paper towards Blaine.

Blaine smiled and pushed the paper back, "Sorry, I don't play for you're team." Kurt couldn't help but laugh at the look on the waitress's face. She grumbled that she would be back with their cokes and left.

"That right there," Kurt said, still laughing, "was priceless."

"Kurt, you are a wizard when it comes to nails." Santana said as she admired her now purple and flawless nails.

"Yeah, Kurt, if performing doesn't work out for you then you should so become a nail stylist." Mercedes sighed, eyeing her blue nails.

Kurt, and all of the ND girls were sleeping over Rachel's house and all of the ND boys (besides Kurt) were sleeping over Puck's house. Kurt decided to give all the girls mani/ pedis.

"I try.' Kurt sighed as he put all of the nail polish in its container and placed the container on Rachel's desk. "So, Quinn, how are things going with you and Artie?"

"Fabulous, how about you and Blaine?"

"Perfect, he is just so sweet and romantic and he just does so many things to make me happy and I just love him to pieces." Kurt said.

"Well, it sounds like Blaine is just the ideal boyfriend." Rachel laughed.

"I guess he is, for me anyway." Kurt smiled. Brittany started talking about her cat and everyone laughed and rolled their eyes.

"Yo, dude, how are you this good at Halo? You're gay!" Puck questioned Blaine as his fingers zipped across the controller.

"Just because I'm gay doesn't mean I can't be good at video games." Blaine said as he killed Puck's player and won the game.

"Dude, you just broke all of Puck's records in one game! We are so keeping you around!" Finn laughed. He high-fived Blaine. Puck turned off the T.V. and leaned back on the couch.

"I guess he was good." Puck said. Mike threw a pillow at him

"What are you saying? He was AWESOME!" Sam said, slapping Blaine on the back. Mike and Artie did he same and Finn had to pull them away.

"Hey, guys, if you hurt him, Kurt's going to flip. I cannot live with that." Finn said.

"So, Lover Boy, How are things going with you and Kurt? Are you taking care of him?" Puck asked, eyeing Blaine.

"Absolutely, I couldn't imagine hurting Kurt in any way shape or form. And actually, I needed to ask all of you guys something." Blaine said looking at the floor.

"Go ahead…" Finn said, looking confused.

"Well, I wanted to give Kurt..."

**I thought I would give you a little bit of suspense…. I'm evil, I know. BUT, what I have planned is extremely adorable!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi There!**

**BE PREPARED FOR THE CUTEST and MOST SUSPENSFUL CHAPTER SO FAR! **

**I would also like to say that season 3 rocks and I love bow ties and skinny jeans. 3**

**Another note… Sorry about the problems in my last few chapters with not being able to tell when I'm changing the scene. I will work on that. AND PLEASE REVIEW! I WILL GIVE VIRTUAL COOKIES TO THOSE WHO REVIEW!**

**Now… I haven't said this because I really didn't think I needed to but…. I don't own Glee, obviously, because then Blaine would have kissed Kurt, obviously, and I would be Ryan Murphy. **

**Love, darren'sgirl**

**CHAPTER 4**

Blaine was ready. He had money, tickets and a couple of bags packed. He had asked Burt's permission and he had the New Directions approval. He was ready.

As he walked into Kurt's room at six a.m. he smiled at the way Kurt hugged the covers close to him and how his eyes fluttered every once in while as he dreamed. Blaine walked over to the bed and sat on the edge carefully. He moved a lock of Kurt's messy hair out of the way and bent over and kissed his forehead. Kurt stirred and looked at Blaine with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" He mumbled as he placed his head on Blaine's lap and curled up. "What time is it?"

"Well it's six a.m. and I can't tell you what I'm doing here, but you have to get up and put on some comfortable traveling clothes.' Blaine said as he raked his fingers through Kurt's hair. Surprisingly, Kurt didn't question Blaine and he got up and got dressed in a hoodie and sweat pants.

"Kay, let's go." Kurt said.

"Wow, you must be tired, I was expecting some argument." Blaine said with a smile.

Kurt walked up to Blaine and held his arms out like a child wanting to be carried. Blaine laughed and grabbed Kurt in one swift motion. He carried Kurt downstairs with their bags in tow and walked out to his car. He placed Kurt in the passenger seat and he got into the drivers side. Starting the car, he turned on the radio to a soft alternative station and drove away.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked.

"The airport."

"Where are we flying?"

"You'll find out."

"Is my dad okay with this?"

"Yes."

"I don't mean to sound rude but, where did you get the money to pay for an airline ticket, let alone two?"

"I have a lot of money saved up ever since I was a baby. Even if my parents don't like me and what I am, they allowed me to keep my money from the past seventeen years of birthdays and holidays."

"Oh, and are you sure you can't tell me where we are going?"

"I am positive. Any more questions?"

"I'm done." Kurt said as he curled up against the window with the hood over his head. He was softly singing along to the radio. Blaine put his free hand in Kurt's and sang along with him to the Jason Mraz song on the radio.

_Well you've done done me and you bet I felt it  
>I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted<br>I fell right through the cracks  
>and now I'm trying to get back<em>

_Before the cool done run out  
>I'll be giving it my bestest<br>Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention  
>I reckon its again my turn to win some or learn some<em>

_I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

Blaine turned the radio up higher and he looked over at Kurt who was sitting up now and looked more awake.

__

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_

_Listen to the music of the moment people dance and sing, we're just one big family  
>It's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved<em>

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and smiled as they continued to sing while they drove down the freeway.

__

_So I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait I'm sure<em>

_There's no need to complicate  
>Our time is short<br>This is our fate, I'm yours_

_Do you want to, come on, scootch over closer dear  
>And I will nibble your ear<em>

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it. Kurt giggled at Blaine's goofy grin and sang on.

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror  
>And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer<br>But my breath fogged up the glass  
>And so I drew a new face and I laughed<em>

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason  
>To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons<br>It's what we aim to do  
>Our name is our virtue<em>

_But I won't hesitate no more, no more  
>It cannot wait, I'm yours<em>

_Well open up your mind and see like me  
>Open up your plans and damn you're free<br>Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours  
>so please don't, please don't, please don't.<br>There's no need to complicate  
>'cause our time is short<br>this oh, this oh, this is our fate, I'm yours_

Blaine laughed and turned the radio down a little. He leaned over and kissed Kurt on the cheek, Kurt blushed. He smiled as Blaine put his focus back on the road. Kurt drifted off into sleep with a grin on his face.

XXX

Kurt woke up to Blaine shaking his shoulder. He looked around and noticed that he was at the airport and Blaine had their bags with his hand held out for Kurt. Kurt rubbed his blue eyes and yawned. He took Blaine's hand and got out of the car. They walked into the airport hand in hand.

When they got into the terminal they found two seats and sat down. Kurt got out his phone and began texting Mercedes, Rachel, and Tina. Blaine leaned over and kissed Kurt's cheek. He rested his head on the paler boy's shoulder and held his hand, playing with his fingers. Blaine looked at the screen of Kurt's phone. Kurt was texting Mercedes at the moment.

**Mercedes- So he's taking you on vacation? WHERE?**

**Kurt- Won't tell me, but I will find out soon enough.**

**Mercedes- And he is paying for everything?**

**Kurt- Yah, I know, insane right?**

**Mercedes- Not insane, but romantic.**

**Kurt- Yeah is so wonderful. I just hope he knows that I love him even if the only thing he does is say he loves me.**

"I do know that." Blaine said.

"Ah, reading my texts, are you Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

"Ah, talking about me to Mercedes, are you Mr. Hummel?" Blaine mocked Kurt, sitting up. Kurt glared at him for a couple of seconds and then laughed, putting his i-Phone away. "So, you want to find out where we are going?"

Kurt pounced on the question, "YES!"

"Well, I guess I could tell you, we're going to….Oh my god." Blaine gasped. Kurt turned to look at where Blaine pointing and his eyes met with Karofsky's. Kurt gasped and turned around instantly. He began to hyperventilate a little bit. Blaine could see tears emitting from Kurt's eyes and instantly wiped them away. Blaine lifted the latter's head looked him straight in the eye. "Kurt, you have to calm down. I don't know how he found us here but we will get out, I promise. Courage, remember that. Courage."

Kurt took a deep breath. He turned around again, and right there, about two feet away, was David Karofsky. Kurt screamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi There!**

**So, I am now giving two virtual cookies to whomever reviews! YOU HEARD ME! TWO VIRTUAL COOKIES! That's pretty much it.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own glee, because if I did, everything I write in this fan fiction would be on the show. **

**Love, darren'sgirl **

**CHAPTER 5**

_Kurt sat on the swings, moving back and forth. Singing one of those silly songs he heard on the radio about boys and girls falling in love. Kurt didn't understand these songs. His dad said that one day he might fall in love with a girl. Kurt didn't want to fall in love with a girl, all of the girls he knew were his friends, he couldn't dream of kissing them. Ew._

_Suddenly, Kurt heard a whistle. He looked up and it was some of the boys from his school. They were older boys; Kurt wondered why they were waving him over. He left his spot on the comfortable swing, it called him back but Kurt walked on. _

"_Hi, lady boy." The biggest of the boys hollered at him. Kurt winced; he had a feeling that this wasn't something good to be called. He whispered a small 'hi'. _

_The next thing he knew, Kurt was being pushed to the ground, picked up again, and being pushed again. He cried and squealed, he was thrashing but it did no good. The boys were spitting at him, and screaming insults; "Gay!", "Loser!", "Lady Boy!"_

_The boys finally left, leaving Kurt on the ground, bleeding and cold. He finally got up, wiped himself off, and walked home. Kurt vowed that he would never again be pushed around like that. _

XXX

_The halls of Dalton were quiet, Kurt was waiting for somebody to show him were the Warblers were rehearsing. A bell rang, and millions of boys in uniforms came rushing out of classrooms, going in different directions. Kurt stopped one of the many boys running down the steps. This boy was handsome, with curly black hair gelled back. His eyes were a perfect color of brown and his smile was sincere. _

"_Excuse me? Um, hi, could I ask you a question? I'm new here." Kurt said to the boy._

"_My name is Blaine." Blaine said, shaking Kurt's hand. _

"_Kurt." The pale boy said with a smile. "So, what exactly is going on?"_

"_The Warblers. Every now and then they throw in an improved performance" _

"_So, wait, the Glee club here is kinda cool?" _

"_The Warblers are like rock stars. Com on," Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, "I know a shortcut."_

_Hand in hand the boys ran through the halls of Dalton to Warbler practice. Blaine opened the doors and turned to Kurt. "Ooh, I stick out like a sore thumb." Kurt said, gazing at all of the boys in uniforms._

"_Well, next time don't forget your jacket, new kid. You'll fit right in." Blaine patted Kurt's chest and walked off. "Now, if you'll excuse me."_

_Blaine walked up to the group of boys in the center of the room who were singing the first few notes of teenage Dream. Next thing Kurt new, Blaine was singing the lyrics, lead of the group. Wow._

XXX

_Kurt's fingers were entwined in Blaine's as they walked down the hallway of McKinley on their way to lunch. The hallways were fairly empty because Mr. Shue had held Blaine back to tell him how great the performance was and how much he sounded like Darren Criss himself. The boys were talking about the song when they turned a corner and were pushed down to the ground._

_"What…?" Kurt gasped as he processed what had happened. Blaine looked up to see who pushed them and cursed when he saw Karofsky towering over them with a grimace on his face._

_"Hey, why don't you stop it with all this puppy love? It's making everyone else puke; do you want to make everyone sick?" Karofsky sneered. He shoved Blaine into a locker and pushed him when he tried to get up._

_Kurt began to cry silently and was kicked in the head by Karofsky. Blaine gasped and he jumped up to look at the larger boy straight in the face and said through gritted teeth, "If you touch him again, I swear you will regret everything you have done to hurt him. You will not say another nasty word to him and you will never again bring a frown to his face. Now, I suggest you go to your next class until I notify a teacher of what you did to us today."_

_Karofsky looked at the pathetic things in front of him and decided they weren't worth it. He pushed Blaine out of his way and walked down the hall in extreme anger. Blaine kneeled down next to Kurt and picked up his shaking body. Kurt's face was pale white and he was crying. Kurt's forehead was bruised and swollen and showed that Karofsky had kicked him there. Kurt seemed to be looking in the distance._

_"Kurt? Hey, baby, look at me!" Blaine said, moving Kurt's head so he was looking at him. "I got rid of him. He's gone and he won't be hurting you any time soon. Kurt, I promise that as long as I'm here, you will not be hurt. Remember to stay courageous. Courage." Blaine rubbed his thumb over Kurt's forehead and immediately moved it when Kurt winced. "Why don't we take you to the nurse and get that iced? Come on."_

XXX

_Kurt sat on a couch, head rested on Blaine's strong shoulders. In his arms was a baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket. The girl had small black curls on her head and dark brown eyes. She was an exact replica of Blaine. Sitting next to Blaine was another girl, who seemed to be about six, she had soft, brown hair and bright blue eyes. She was an exact replica of Kurt. The family was watching The Lion King._

"_Dad, do you think that Cecily likes the movie?" The six-year old asked._

"_I don't know, Melanie. I guess." Blaine said rubbing the girl's head._

"_What do you think daddy?" Melanie asked looking at Kurt._

"_I bet she loves it." Kurt said, twirling his finger in the baby's hair. She looked at him with her big eyes and giggled._

"_As much as I love you." Blaine said, turning to Kurt. They kissed, it was long and sweet. _

"_EW! Daddies, you got to stop that! It's yucky!" Melanie said, putting her face up to Kurt's. Kurt and Blaine separated and then started to kiss Melanie on the cheek. "Daddies, this is insane!" Melanie squealed, wiping away the kisses. Kurt and Blaine laughed, turning back towards the TV. _

XXX

Kurt gasped as he found himself somewhere totally different than where he was before. It was a small room; he was lying in a very comfortable bed. Sitting on a chair next to him was Blaine, holding his hand with a worried look on his face. The room was white, there were a lot of beeping machines… was Kurt in a hospital? A nurse popped her head in the door, "A doctor will be here in a moment. Has he woken up yet?"

"He started blinking a couple of seconds ago."

"That's a good sign, try saying something; it might wake him up more."

"Kurt? Baby, wake up for me, I need you to wake up." Blaine said desperately.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled squirming in his bed.

"Oh, Kurt! I was so worried, once Karofsky punched you in the gut, you passed out. You're eyes were still open though."

"What happened?"

"Well, after you screamed, he punched you and then I got up and he pushed me away. I tried to get up again, but I couldn't. He then, took you and threw you to the ground, kicking you until you bled. I cried and cried. Someone called the cops and by the time they got there Karofsky was throwing you around and hitting you. You were screaming and crying but you didn't do anything to stop him. I was scared." Blaine explained what had happened. "Karofsky got arrested, the ambulance came and I got into it with you. You have been passed out for about three hours now. We missed our flight but its okay, we can re-book it." Blaine rubbed Kurt's hand. He looked at Kurt as the latter thought about what he had just said.

"Blaine, I don't want to go on some fancy vacation, I just want to stay here with you. I don't know why we were going but I'm fine with you telling me you love me and just sitting on a couch watching TV, or singing while we drive in the car." Kurt said, lifting Blaine's hand and kissing it. "I love you."

"I love you too." Blaine said.

"Ah, you're awake, Kurt?" The doctor walked in, looking at Kurt. Kurt nodded. "Well, you're blood pressure is fine, your heart rate is fine, and I think you're free to go. Just remember you have those bruises on your abdomen and across the sides of your body. You also have stitches on your shoulder. You're dad was called; he will be here in about twenty minutes. You can wait here or go to the coffee shop across the street until he comes. He will check you out." The doctor patted Kurt on the shoulder and left

"I vote for the coffee shop!" Kurt said, carefully getting up. Once he stood up he felt the full force of pain. "Ow!"

"Kurt are you okay?" Blaine put his arm around Kurt's shoulder, being careful not to hurt his stitches.

"Yes, I'm just a little sore. Let's go get some coffee." Kurt said, walking out the door with Blaine by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi There!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! That's all.**

**love, darren'sgirl **

CHAPTER 6

It was a month after the incident with Karofsky and Kurt had finally gotten his stitches off. Mr. Shue, who had rescheduled the duets, announced that they would be that week. Kurt and Blaine were practicing really hard. They wanted to get the chance to perform together at Nationals. They were having some trouble rehearsing though, because Rachel and Finn were rehearsing their duet downstairs.

"No Finn! It's, _I want to know you_, turn, step, kick, and repeat. Let me see you try." Rachel said, bossing the boy.

"_I want to know you." _Finn sang as you heard a thump.

"Will you two SHUT UP?" Kurt shouted.

"We are trying to rehearse, just like you Kurt!" Rachel squealed from the bottom of the steps. "I believe you guys can go to Blaine's EMPTY house and rehearse."

"I… uh,,, Kurt, I don't really mind. We could go there if you uh want to." Blaine said uncomfortably.

"I'm fine going if you are." Kurt said, putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine nodded and grabbed his keys. They both left the room and went downstairs.

"Thank you." Rachel said, nodding the boys off. Kurt slapped Finn on the back of the head when he walked by and shrugged of the 'ow' Finn gave him.

"Blaine, I promise that we will be kicking _them _out next time. I'm going to teach Rachel a lesson, that little-"

"Kurt it's fine, let's just go to my house." Blaine said, rubbing Kurt's shoulder. Blaine opened the passenger's side door for Kurt who gently got in. He smiled at Blaine as the latter closed the door and got inside on the other side. Blaine turned the key into the ignition and easily slid out of the driveway.

XXX

"Oh my, Blaine, every time I come here I feel as if this house has gotten bigger. " Kurt gasped as they entered Blaine's room. Both of them walked hand in hand to Blaine's bed and sat down. Blaine couldn't resist how perfect and beautiful Kurt looked at that moment. He carefully leaned forward, kissing up Kurt's jaw to his lips. He placed one hand on Kurt's hip and another on the back of his head. Their bodies molding against each other, Kurt put his hands on Blaine's warm cheeks.

_I think I'll try defying gravity_

"That phone!" Kurt broke apart from Blaine and picked up his phone. He looked at the caller i.d. and practically growled at Mercedes name. "What in gods name do you want?"

"Kurt, this isn't good." Mercedes said on the other line. "You better come to the school, and bring Blaine." The line went dead and Kurt went pale. What could have happened?

"Kurt? What did Mercedes want?" Blaine asked, putting his hand on Kurt's. "What is wrong?"

"Blaine, we have to go to the school. I'm not exactly sure what's wrong but… oh god, why do things always have to happen to me?" Kurt began to cry.

XXX

**That was short, I know, but I promise the next chapter will be EXTRA long. I also promise an adorable chapter coming up soon. Reviews make me write, and I am not getting any! **

**Love, darren'sgirl **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi There!**

**This is your long chapter that I promised! Oh, and I realized that I was spelling Mr. Schue wrong, so I hope that spelling is correct. **

**Italicized is Santana and underlined is Brittany. Bold is both. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, obviously.**

XXX

CHAPTER 7

Kurt and Blaine drove into the parking lot of McKinley High; Kurt had stopped crying but looked rather flustered. Blaine continued to mutter 'courage' to Kurt and that seemed to calm him down. Both boys rushed out of the car and up to the doors of the school. They decided to go to the choir room, where Mercedes most likely was.

Kurt began tearing when they started getting closer to the choir room. Blaine stopped him. "Kurt, whatever is going on in there, you can't loose your courage. Remember, I'm always here for you, forever and always. Nothing can put us down, just keep your courage." Blaine wiped the tears from Kurt's face. He grabbed the taller boys hand and they walked into the choir room together, ready to face the unknown.

The lights were off. Blaine turned to Kurt with a questioning glance, "I guess the problem isn't in here." Kurt said preparing to turn around. He felt the absence of Blaine's hand and saw the lights turn on-

"SURPRISE!" Kurt jumped a few feet in the air and turned around. There as the entire Glee Club, including Mr. Schue, were gathered around with large smiles on their faces. Blaine was standing next to Kurt with a bigger smile on his face. A big banner was hanging on the back wall with the words, 'HAPPY ONE YEAR ANNEVERSARY KURT AND BLAINE!', which Kurt stared puzzled at.

"One year anniversary? But, Blaine and I have only been dating since regionals?" Kurt questioned.

"We met exactly one year ago, on that staircase in Dalton, and our wonderful club thought it would be a great idea to throw a party." Blaine said, gently putting his arm around Kurt's slender waist. 

"Awe, you guys! This is just… and I was so… AWE!" Kurt started hugging his many club members and thanking them. When he finished, Kurt turned to Blaine and slapped him hard on the chest. "Nice acting, what a lovely speech."

"Hey! I thought it was very good for a mediocre actor. We all know I'm more of a singer." Blaine said, winking.

XXX

Soon enough everybody was partying and telling stories about their relationships and Kurt and Blaine's as well. "I don't think anybody in here has even lasted dating as long as Kurt and Blaine have." Rachel said to the rest of the club.

"Nope, I believe six months is the longest so far." Finn said, counting his fingers.

"Kurt and I lasted a day! That's way longer!" Brittany said, smiling at Kurt. The latter got a questioning look from Blaine. Kurt just waved off the subject.

"Yah, I remember Kurt's 'straight' faze." Mr. Schue laughed. Everyone looked at him and shook their heads. Teachers were never really into things.

"Well, remember when Kurt would not stop talking about Blaine after meeting him?" Mercedes said to Rachel and Tina.

"Oh god, my phone would not stop going off." Tina giggled. Kurt's face went a bright red and Blaine laughed like crazy.

"Ahh, good times." Blaine sighed, taking a sip of his coke.

XXX

It was about eight when Kurt, Blaine, Finn, Rachel, Puck, and Mercedes got to the Hummel- Hudson house. Mercedes, who had just broken- up with Cody the previous day, was just asked out by Puck at the party and the two were now an item. So, Finn, Blaine, and Puck were going to hang out and play video games while Rachel, Kurt, and Mercedes were going to gossip and give each other facials.

As the boys (besides Kurt) separated from the girls (including Kurt), the three boys blew kisses to their loves. The girls and Kurt awed and waved as they walked into Kurt's room.

"How much do you want to bet that Blaine planned that?" Rachel asked Mercedes, smirking at Kurt.

"Lots of money sister, lots of money." Mercedes said, laughing. Kurt looked at the two and rolled his eyes and they all began to laugh. "Kurt? Why does the one perfect boy have to be gay? No offense."

"Maybe he was born for me." Kurt joked as he got out his different moisturizing kits and beauty bags. He also got out nail polish and his hair styling kit for women that he kept for the girls when they came. "So, what should we do first?"

"Let's do the masks! Those are my favorite!" Rachel said, eyeing Kurt's moisturizing kit. Kurt opened it and got out the materials he needed. He grabbed head-bands for the girls so their hair wouldn't get into their faces during the moisturizing routine. As Kurt grabbed a squirt bottle with water in it and a small pink towel and started cleaning off his and the girls faces Rachel asked Mercedes, "So, when are you and Puck going on your first date?"

"He asked me to come with him to the Lima Bean tomorrow morning for coffee before school. I told him it's a date. We kissed." Mercedes giggled. Rachel squealed and gave her a high five and Rachel gave his best friend a smile.

"I think you guys make a great couple, Mercedes. As long as he isn't using you this time..." Kurt said, looking back at the last time Mercedes had dated Puck.

"I have a feeling this is going to go better than it did last time." Mercedes smiled.

Kurt nodded as he put away the spray bottle and folded the pink towel and placed it to the side. Next, he got out the mask and began to apply it to Rachel's face. She shivered at the chill of the cream. After Kurt finished Rachel looked like a green monster, and Kurt moved to Mercedes who shivered as well.

"That is so cold!" Mercedes squealed.

"I know isn't it?" Kurt said as he finished and looked in a mirror, starting on himself.

"So, did you guys hear about those twins that moved here from New York? They're freshman but apparently they are extremely talented and are looking to join Glee Club." Rachel said, looking very serious.

"What are their names?" Mercedes asked, leaning in.

"Sammi and Tammi. Their mom is a poet and their dad is a Broadway director but their parents got a divorce and their mom moved to Ohio with them. They own one of the estates just outside of Lima and they heard about the Glee club and just had to come to McKinley, apparently." Rachel informed them.

"How do you know about this?" Kurt asked as he put the mask bottle away and picked up the spray bottle and the pink towel again. He began to take off Rachel's mask as she continued to talk.

"Jacob Israel, I had to show him my bra for three minutes and if either of you tell Finn I might just murder you." Rachel warned, pointing a finger at her two friends.

"That boy is a creep." Mercedes said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Well maybe they will audition this week. We need more people in the group." Kurt said as he finally finished taking off his mask. "So, nails or hair?"

XXX

"Good idea, Blaine." Finn said as they walked into Finn's room after blowing kisses goodbye to the girls and Kurt. Blaine smiled and shrugged.

"Halo or Halo 2?" Puck asked, holding up two different video games.

"Halo 2, I'm boss at that." Finn said throwing Puck and Blaine controllers and sitting down in front of the TV.

Soon the boys were deep into the game, thumps racing along the controllers. Blaine was clean ahead of the other two and was laughing at their groans of misery. Blaine killed Puck and not soon after he killed Finn and had won the game. She jumped up and fist pumped the air.

"And now I wish I was gay…" Puck said, "… you guys have some kind of a magic power, the same with Kurt. I mean, he totally annihilated me in Call of Duty last week."

Blaine smiled when Puck mentioned Kurt and drifted off, thinking about his boyfriend. Finn noticed that Blaine was gazing into nothing and tried to get his attention, "Hey, Blaine? Blaine! Hello?" Finn waved his hands in Blaine's blank face.

"Oh! Uh, sorry, I was just thinking." Blaine said, blushing. Puck laughed and Finn smirked.

"Yah, okay. So, normally when we finish the first game Puck and I go and get some soda and chips or something from the kitchen. Let's go." Finn and Puck got up with Blaine following and walked downstairs. "So, Puck, you and Mercedes together or..?"

"Well, we kissed after the party and we're going to the Lima Bean before school tomorrow. I already told her that this relationship would be nothing like it was last time."

"Last time?" Blaine looked confused.

"Yah, Puck and Mercedes dated a while back, but Puck was using her." Finn said, glaring at Puck. The latter shrugged. The three boys had reached the kitchen by now and while Finn got the snacks, Puck was getting the drinks. Blaine stood at the counter as he watched them get everything they needed. "Puck, I swear if you hurt her, Rachel would kill me." The other two boys rolled their eyes; they knew how out of order Rachel could be.

"Hey! Did you guys hear? Karofsky is transferring to a school that will 'better' him. They want to give him a chance to go to school outside of jail. Apparently Azimio's not too happy, Blaine we are always here for you and Kurt." Puck said.

"Thanks, I try to steer clear of them during the day and Kurt is always with one of the glee boys and one of the glee girls the entire day. So, things should be good." Blaine said, opening up a root beer.

XXX

"Brittany and Santana, your up." Mr. Schue said. The two girls got up and walked to the center of the room.

"We will be performing The Edge of Glory, by Lady Gaga." Santana said with a smile. "Hit it."

_There ain't no reason you and me should be alone_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_And I got a reason that you're who should take me home tonight (Tonight)_

_I need a man that thinks it's right when it's so wrong_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_Right on the limits where we know we both belong tonight_

Together Santana and Brittany were dancing around the room using chairs and the piano and even Mr. Schue!

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

Santana stood in front of the group and sand as Brittany danced around her, smiling.

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

_**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you.**_

_Another shot before we kiss the other side_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_I'm on the edge of something final we call life tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_Put on your shades, 'cause I'll be dancing in the flames_

_Tonight, yeah, baby! (Tonight, yeah, baby!)_

_It isn't hell if everybody knows my name tonight_

_(Alright! Alright!)_

_It's hard to feel the rush, to brush the dangerous_

_I'm gonna run right to, to the edge with you_

_Where we can both fall far in love_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

_**Out on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge with you.**_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_I'm on the edge with you_

_(You, you, you…)_

The two sounded so nice together and so nice apart as well. This was truly a hard number to beat and as Kurt watched the two, he hoped that his and Blaine's song was good enough.

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment of truth**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_**I'm on the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge, the edge,**_

_**I'm on the edge of glory, and I'm hanging on a moment with you**_

_I'm on the edge with you (with you, with you, with you, with you, with you) _

The girls finished, breathing hard and bowing. Everyone was clapping and approving their choice in song. "Wonderful performance, I loved that choreography Brittany! Great singing to both of you! This will be very hard to beat!" Mr. Schue said, clapping.

"Oh, we know." Santana said, smirking and sitting down. Brittany nodded her head and sat down next to Santana, the girls linking pinkies.

XXX

Kurt and Blaine were in the kitchen of Blaine's house. They were having dinner together at home and Kurt didn't want the rest of his family annoying this. So, he and Blaine decided that they would cook and eat at Blaine's house since his parents were in their house in Tahiti.

"What's cooking babe?" Blaine asked hugging Kurt from behind.

"Well, we have salad, Chicken Parmesan, and Noodles. And for desert, we are about to make chocolate cake." Kurt said, turning his head and catching Blaine's lips.

"CHOCOLATE! COME ON KURT! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? LETS MAKE SOME CAKE!" Blaine screamed. He received a glare from Kurt. He gave Kurt his biggest smile and Kurt laughed with him.

"Okay." Kurt got out the cake mix, along with a bowl, eggs, a cup of water and a cup of oil. Blaine was running his fingers through the cake mix. Kurt swatted his hand away and Blaine pouted. "Why don't you crack the eggs instead of messing with the mix?"

"Okay." Blaine opened the carton of eggs and grabbed two. "Humpty Dumpty sat on a wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall!" He cracked the egg and let the insides slip into the bowl. He did the same thing with the second egg. Kurt couldn't stop laughing.

"You're hilarious, aren't you?" Kurt laughed; he added the mix to the bowl Blaine added the water and oil. Together, they mixed it. Blaine gained power over the spoon though, and he hit his boyfriend in the nose. Kurt squealed. He abruptly turned grabbed the spoon from Blaine, slopping the mix on the older boy's gelled hair. Blaine gasped leaned in to Kurt.

"That wasn't nice." He said, kissing the taller boy's nose, removing all of the chocolate. Kurt shivered. Blaine was planting small kisses from the tip of Kurt's nose to his lips where he stole a soft kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt patted his hand on Blaine's cheek. "Now go take a shower before dinner." He walked to the pan and began to pour the content in the bowl into the pan. Blaine sighed and quickly ran upstairs to take a shower.

XXX

It was a half an hour later and Kurt had just finished with his final touches on the dinner table. Blaine walked into the small dinning room with a button down shirt and jeans on. His hair wasn't gelled and his black curls hung loose on his head. Kurt's jaw dropped, Blaine looked WONDERFUL.

"What? Should I go gel-"

"NO!" Kurt didn't mean to scream but he loved the way Blaine looked without gel in his hair and hoped that it would stay that way. Blaine giggled, and pulled Kurt's chair out for him. They both sat down and enjoyed their own private dinner.

XXX

**I hope that was long enough for you! I worked hard!**

**Sneak Peek- Blaine and Kurt's duet! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi There!**

**REVIEW!**

**Also, I had said a couple of chapters ago that glee club was during the day, well it's after school from now on. Sorry for that.**

**Sammi is italicized. Tammi is underlined. Both are bold.**

**Kurt is italicized. Blaine is underlined. Both are bold.**

**Love, darren'sgirl**

XXX

Blaine and Kurt held hands as they walked towards the choir room. The school still had some people walking around to get to their cars or to stay after school. Two freshman girls, twins, walked up to the boys with big smiling faces. Kurt knew right away that this must be Sammi and Tammi.

"Hello! I'm Sammi! This is my sister Tammi! I know you're Kurt Hummel, and you're Blaine Anderson. Cute couple." The girl smiled. "We're from New York, our dad is a Director on Broadway and our mom is a poet. They got a divorce and my mom moved here, to one of the estates outside of Lima. Once we heard about the Glee Club here we had to join! You guys are so talented and we can't wait to audition!"

"Oh, that's cool." Blaine said, nodding his head at the energetic girl. "You can, uh, come with us to the choir room now. We could ask Mr. Schue if we have time for you to audition."

"Okay! Let's go!" Sammi said. She grabbed the arm of her quiet sister and bounced along next to the two boys.

Once they got to the choir room Sammi squealed. She ran over to Rachel who was talking to Mercedes and gave her a hug. Rachel looked at the girl who was wrapped around her in part amusement and part horror. The entire glee club was looking at the two and laughing.

"I guess you have a new fangirl, don't you Rachel?" Artie asked. His chair was next to where Quinn was sitting and they were holding hands. Both of them were laughing in Rachel's expense.

"Excuse me? As much as I enjoy a fan, I don't appreciate personal contact." Rachel said, trying to push the girl off of her.

"Sammi, can you please get off the poor girl?" Tammi said from the doorway. Sammi got off of Rachel and looked at her in awe.

"You're Rachel Berry! _The _Rachel Berry! Tammi, do you see this?" Sammi giggled, jumping up and down and pointing at Rachel.

"Yes, Sammi, I see her." Tammi said to her sister. To Kurt and Blaine she said, "I'm sorry about her. She was at the Nationals competition last year and has been obsessed since. All she talks about is how unfair it was that you didn't win first. She knows almost everything about all of you. Out of all of you, she likes Rachel the best. She has about five hundred photos of that girl taped on her wall. I call her a stalker she just says its 'pure fandom.'"

"And now she wants to be apart of the club?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, she's been worrying about making it. I don't think she's going to have a problem. She was _Jane _in _Mary Poppins _for like, six months."

"Oh, well, that's… talented." Blaine said, with a surprised look on his face. "Were you in any musicals?"

"I was _Jane _for the other six months."

"Oh, what is it like to be on Broadway?" Kurt asked with excitement.

"Have you ever been in a normal play? Because it's like that except my parents get money for our performance." Tammi said.

Blaine and Kurt nodded; they figured that it was no big deal when you grew up in New York City. Mr. Schue walked in at that moment, "Oh, who are these two?"

"Hello! I'm Sammi! That's my twin sister Tammi! We just moved here from New York City. We were both on Broadway for six months at a time, and we would like to audition for this Glee club!" She smiled and gave her sister thumbs up.

"Well okay, do you mind if you make it a duet? Not only does it go with our theme this week but we don't have enough time for two auditions." Mr. Schue said. The girls nodded and walked to the center of the room as everyone sat down.

"I know what I'm singing is meant for a man but Tammi sounds better for the girl part." Sammi looked into her purse and found her i- Phone and pulled it out and put it on a speaker. She pressed a button and walked to the center next to Tammi.

_Just shoot for the stars_

_If it feels right_

_And aim for my heart_

_If you feel like_

_And take me away and make it OK_

_I swear I'll behave_

Sammi sounded really good, even if it was a guy part. And, Tammi was a really good dancer, she pranced around the room, flipping up-side down and doing front hand springs.

_You wanted control_

_So we waited_

_I put on a show_

_Now I make it_

_You say I'm a kid_

_My ego is big_

_I don't give a shit_

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

The girls danced together and threaded through the rest of the New Directions.

_**All the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I don't need to try to control you**_

_**Look into my eyes and I'll own you**_

_**With them moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_**I've got the moves like Jagger**_

_Maybe it's hard_

_When you feel like you're broken and scarred_

_Nothing feels right_

_But when you're with me_

_I'll make you believe_

_That I've got the key_

_Oh_

_So get in the car_

_We can ride it_

_Wherever you want_

_Get inside it_

_And you want to steer_

_But I'm shifting gears_

_I'll take it from here (Oh! Yeah yeah!)_

_And it goes like this (Uh)_

_Take me by the tongue_

_And I'll know you (Uh)_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I don't need to try to control you (Oh, yeah)_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger (Yeah yeah)_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_You wanna know how to make me smile_

_Take control, own me just for the night_

_And if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this_

_So watch and learn_

_I won't show you twice_

_Head to toe, oooh baby rub me right_

_But if I share my secret_

_You're gonna have to keep it_

_Nobody else can see this (Ay! Ay! Ay! Aaay!)_

Blaine's mouth dropped open, as did Kurt's. Tammi was REALLY good. She almost sounded better than Christina Aguilera.

_And it goes like this_

_Take me by the tongue (Take me by the tongue)_

_And I'll know you_

_Kiss me 'til you're drunk_

_And I'll show you (Yeah yeah yeah!)_

_All the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_(Oh, yeah)_

_I don't need to try to control you_

_Look into my eyes and I'll own you_

_With them moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger_

_I've got the moves like Jagger _

The girls finished with a huge applause. Sammi was bowing and Tammi just stood there with a small smile on her face. Kurt and Blaine shouted out Tammi's name and her smile got bigger.

"Welcome to the New Directions!" Mr. Schue said. Everyone cheered. Sammi ran to the open seat next to Rachel and Tammi moved to the seat next to Kurt. "So, how many more duet performances do we have left for this week?" Kurt and Blaine raised their hands, along with Mercedes, Quinn, Artie and Puck. "Kurt and Blaine, you're up! What song are you boys singing?"

" Dress and Tie by Charlene Kaye, featuring Darren Criss." Blaine said. He smiled when everyone got excited at Darren's name.

_Every night I walked the streets_

_Never dreaming what could happen_

_Sad and so lonely_

_I saw in the mirror my reflection_

_Staring back at me_

Kurt danced with the lyrics, showing true expression. Blaine watched him lovingly.

_Thought, will I ever find what I need?_

_But, I'll wear that dress if you wear that tie_

_And baby we'll dance through the night_

_Cuz no one's got what we've got going_

_Happiness never held onto me_

_Until you had me see_

_That together we're just better off_

Kurt held out the note and began to dance a bit before Blaine started to sing. And Kurt couldn't help how beautiful Blaine looked when he sang.

_Oh my heart's been tried _

_Time and again_

_I always thought that it was me but_

_I see now just how wrong I was_

_No, I haven't know you for a lifetime_

_But somehow I've never been so sure that you're for me_

_Baby please_

_Don't leave just come and dance with me tonight_

Blaine was so dorky yet completely adorable. He brought his pink sunglasses and was playing around with them. Kurt had trouble keeping in his giggles.

__**but I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie  
>and baby we'll dance through the night<br>Cuz no one's got what we've got going  
>happiness never held on to me<br>until you had me see  
>that together we're just better off<br>**  
><strong>don't be cruel to me<br>oh, I've wanted more  
>and I've been wrong before<strong>

**so much learning to lose  
>but you're not a day too soon<br>so say you feel the same and  
>we'll never be lonely anymore<strong>

**but I'll wear that dress if you wear the tie  
>and baby we'll dance through the night<br>Cuz no one's got what we've got going  
>happiness never held on to me<br>until you had me see  
>that together we're just better off<strong>

The entire room broke into applause. Kurt and Blaine bowed, with smiles on their faces. They had this in the bag!

XXX

**I'm sorry for putting two songs in a row but it just seemed like a normal glee class that way. **

**Sneak peak: Kurt and Blaine at the park!**

**Love, darren'sgirl **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi There!**

**This is fluff, but I swear! It is NOT plot less! Well some of it…**

**Sorry this is so short and that it took so long to update… writers block and homework :P**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or any of the characters in this fiction besides Sammi and Tammi.**

**Love, darren'sgirl**

XXX

Blaine and Kurt held hands as they swung back and forth on the swings at the park. It was chilly outside but that didn't stop Kurt and Blaine from having a picnic.

"Blaine, I'm starting to get a little bit hungry. What about you?" Kurt said, staring hungrily at the picnic basket next to them.

"Let's go eat then." Blaine said, standing up with Kurt and grabbing the picnic basket. He pulled Kurt along for a while, onto the grass and away from the park until they reached a large oak tree. There was a red blanket and a cluster of pillows around the blanket. When the two boys walked up, Kurt noticed that carved into the tree was K+B inside a heart.

"Awe! Blaine, that's just so adorable!" Kurt said, running his hand over the markings. They both sat down and Blaine opened up the picnic basket. Inside were two diet cokes and two apple juices. Next to them were strawberries and grapes, two salads, and two cupcakes. Blaine handed Kurt a diet coke and grabbed and apple juice for himself. He then got out the salad next, handing Kurt one of the containers and opened one for himself. "Yum!" Kurt said as he opened his own and grabbed the fork that Blaine handed him.

Before Kurt could open his salad Blaine put his apple juice up in the air. "To us and everything we are."

"To us," Kurt said with a smile as he hit his drink up to Blaine's.

The boys had finished their lunches and Blaine reached into the basket and got the cupcakes. Kurt looked at his. On top of the white icing was a silver ring. "What is this?"

"Kurt, you're my teenage dream, and I want to make sure your mine forever. I promise to love you no matter what. I'm not proposing but, this is a promise ring, I promise to be yours." Blaine said picking up the ring. Kurt saw the words _Teenage Dream _engraved inside of it. He squealed. "Will you accept this ring?"

"Of coarse, oh, Blaine!" Kurt put the ring on his finger and leaned over to begin hugging and kissing his boyfriend. This was just perfect.

XXX

Blaine and Kurt went back to the Hummel- Hudson house after their picnic. There was a note on the counter from Burt-

_Kurt- _

_Carole and I went out for shopping, dinner, and a movie. We won't be back until sometime later than midnight. Finn went to Puck's house to sleep over. Blaine is welcome to stay over night if he wishes. There is money for pizza under the milk in the fridge. _

_Love, Dad_

_p.s. There is a storm coming by, it's supposed to be horrible. There are three flashlights with matches in the kitchen and candles are all over if the power goes out. _

"Do you want to stay over tonight?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine.

"Sure, where will I sleep, though? I am not sleeping in Finn's room." Blaine said the first part sarcastically but the second with a serious face.

"Eh, I might let you sleep in my room." Kurt said with a laugh. He went to the fridge and got the money that was under the milk, "Who puts money under milk?"

"Your dad." Blaine said, seeming happy with himself for answering the question. Kurt shook his head and sighed.

Kurt found his cell phone in his jacket pocket and dialed the number for pizza. "Brittany? Since when do you work there? Oh well, yes, can I have a medium," Blaine pouted, "no, large mushroom pizza... No, mushroom… A diet coke… DIET… YES, mushroom… BRITTANY I WANT A LARGE MUSHROOM PIZZA AND A DIET COKE… Cash… The green paper… MUSHROOM NOT LIVER… Ten minutes, cool…. LARGE… Bye boo!"

"What was that?" Blaine asked. He was so confused.

"Somebody hired Brittany at Breadstix." Kurt sighed. Blaine laughed, shaking his head and letting some curly locks get in his face. Kurt reached over and pulled one, smiling. "You should wear your hair like this more often. The gel is… goopy." Kurt stuck out his tongue. Blaine laughed and ran his fingers through his hair with a shocked face.

"Well then, there goes my five pounds of hair products." Blaine joked. "Hey, why don't we watch a movie?"

"Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, Tom Felton is so hot in that movie! He is probably the second hottest guy in the world." Kurt squealed.

"Who's the first?" Blaine asked with a sarcastic smile.

"Darren Criss." Kurt said, without looking up from his pile of Harry Potter movies.

"Fine, I see how it is." Blaine said, turning away from Kurt and folding his arms across his chest. Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder and whimpered into his ear. Blaine stood up and once he did there was a loud boom of thunder outside. Kurt smiled and walked over to Blaine putting his hand on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine stuck his nose in the air and walked out of the room, the lights flickering. Kurt reached Blaine in the kitchen and spun him around and kissed him on the cheek. The lights went out.

"You're a wizard! I guess I have to forgive you now!" Blaine whispered into Kurt's ear. Kurt laughed.

"Damn, my magic turned the lights off. Lets see?" Kurt felt his way around Blaine and to the counters across the room. "I need to find the flashlights… Oh here it is." Kurt said. There was the sound of a drawer opening and the clanking of different materials. Soon a small light shone in Blaine's face. "Got it!"

"How many are there?"

"Only this one, I have two matches though, help me find candles." Kurt and Blaine used the small light to guide them throughout the house and managed to find two candles. Both being in the living room. Once the candles were lit the doorbell rang. "Pizza. Don't know how they managed through the storm."

XXX

**The problems and solutions have only just started… thought I wouldn't end on a cliff hanger just a… hey look! We have pizza! **

**Love, darren'sgirl**


End file.
